Not What I Expected
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Bella's finding married life to be not as perfect as she thought it would be. ONE SHOT


**A/N: Hey guys, here's a little junky story I wrote while trying to get my brain into gear a while back... It's pretty much just fluff... with a little 'awww' added in.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I bother. I thought to myself as I picked up another dirty sock from beside the hamper.

"Seriously Edward, can't you put your dirty clothes IN the hamper?" I mumbled under my breath as I carried the clothes to the washing machine. Turning the washing machine on I left the room to have a quick shower before Edward got home and dragged me to yet another family dinner where I'd have to smile and pretend that I don't want to tear Rosalie's perfect blonde hair right out of her damned head.

Reaching the bathroom I noticed that he'd, yet again, left the toilet seat up and forgotten to clean his bronze colored hair out of the drain at the bottom of the shower.

"Goddamn it Edward. How hard is it to put the seat back down when you're done?" I yelled to the empty house.

Married life isn't what I expected it to be, and we'd only been married a year. In that time though it's like a whole new Edward moved in with me.

He leaves the seat up, no matter how much I tell him not to, he never cleans the drain in the shower or the sink; his clothes are always left scattered around the bedroom floor- clean mixed with dirty. He watches the football with his friends and they all leave empty chip packets and beer bottles lying around the living room for me to clean up the next day while Edward's at work.

And even with all of that, I still love him. The way his hair falls in disarray no matter how he tries to tame it, the way his green eyes sparkle when he's happy, his laugh, his smile, his corny jokes.

"Bella?" Edward's voice startles me and I look up to see him standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses and the crooked grin that leaves me weak at the knees. "Why were you staring at the toilet like you wanted to kiss it senseless?"

"I kind of zoned out for a while." I laughed as he chuckled.

"And what were you thinking about" He asked as he walked forward to hand me the roses.

"About how married life isn't what I thought it would be." His face fell and he looked panicked.

"Bella, I'm sorry I forgot to clean the shower, and I'm sorry I always leave the seat up on the toilet. I'll put my dirty clothes in the hamper; hell I'll even do all the laundry myself. We don't have to go to dinner with my family because I know how much you hate sitting there with Rosalie and having to listen to her snide remarks. I won't even have the guys over to watch the footy anymore, I love you, please Bella." Edward looked completely anguished when he finished.

"As much as I'd love you to do all these things, I'd really like to know what's going through your head right now to make you look like I just killed your puppy." I reached for his hands and led him to sit down in the bedroom so we weren't having this conversation over the toilet.

"I just… I know I haven't been the best husband, but Bella, I will work harder. I love you. Please don't leave me." I stared at him in confusion.

"Why do you think I'd leave you over some stupid chores?" I asked, completely baffled.

"I knew when you told me you loved me that I didn't deserve it, and that one day you'd realise it too." He looked down at his hands. "Bella, we… we can still be friend's right? I couldn't live without you in my life somehow."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "No Edward, we can't be friends." I chuckled.

I sobered when a tear rolled down his cheek. "Anything to make you happy Bella." He muttered sadly. "I love you."

"Silly Edward. I love you too; I was never going to leave you." I said, reaching for his hand again.

"But you said that married life wasn't what you thought it would be and that we couldn't be friends." He looked so adorable with his brow furrowed in confusion and the tear stains still on his cheeks, trailing down to where his lips were pulled together in a pout.

"Of course not, you're so much more to me than a friend." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you and I always will."

* * *

**So there you have it, the result of me spending hours trying to write a new chapter for Lifeless, only to have Bella bitching in my head about Edward's short comings... **

**Review?**


End file.
